Siempre a tu Lado
by WildScarlet
Summary: Shikamaru está enamorado de Neji, cuando al fin decide dar un paso adelante y confesárselo al ojiperla, algo inesperado sucede.¿ Podrán los sentimientos de Shikamaru alcanzar a Neji aun después de lo sucedido?


Hola, gracias por pasarte por aqui, no olvides comentar y espero les guste , amo el shikaneji, y casi no encuentro esta parejita, ni mucho menos a neji de uke, XD

perdonen mis faltas ortograficas. (Nota: Este fic ya lo habia subido en otro foro, pero he decidido subirlo aqui tambien, y tal vez aqui continue y no en el otro)

PROLOGO

Era un día soleado en Konoha, El joven Nara se encontraba recostado en su lugar favorito, lugar donde podía ver la nubes pasar tranquilamente, y no pensar en absolutamente en nada, pero hoy no sería el caso. Una persona en especial ocupaba su mente, y era Neji Hyuga , aquel genio innato , engreído , frio y cortante había atrapado su corazón, este extraño sentimiento apareció hace aproximadamente un mes.

Suspirando se levantó de donde estaba recostado y se dirigió a la florería de Ino , con la esperanza de que lo ayudara. Cuando llego a donde estaba y le conto su problemática situación, los azules ojos de la chica brillaron fuertemente - Shikamaru estás enamorado ¡ - grito la chica, haciendo que Shikamaru le tapara la boca.

-no tienes por qué gritarlo- le dijo y después le destapo la boca, y verifico que nadie los hubiera escuchado.

-bueno. Y cuando piensas decirle? – le pregunto haciendo que el chico quedara en blanco .- tienes que hacerlo ¡ o te arrepentirás toda la vida ¡ , es más vamos a buscarlo ahora ¡ - dijo y jalando a Shikamaru salieron de la florería, en busca del castaño.

Fueron el campo de entrenamiento donde normalmente estaba el equipo Gai, pero inusualmente se encontraba vacío – tendremos que ir a su casa – dijo la rubia y Shikamaru se negó, pero voluntariamente a fuerzas de nuevo fue llevado por la rubia, al llegar al enorme portal, Ino toco varias veces la puerta, hasta que esta se abrió dejando ver a Hinata que parecía iba de salida.

-buenas tardes Ino-san , Shikamaru –san – saludo la joven Hinata que llevaba un bolso algo grande en su hombro.

-Hola Hinata, disculpa esta Neji-kun? – pregunto Ino que está apretando fuertemente la muñeca del Nara, que ya se había cansado de huir y se encontraba algo nervioso.

-Neji-nissan? , el salió a una misión con su equipo hace 3 días, no sé realmente a donde , tal vez Tsunade- sama les pueda decir - aconsejo apenada la peli azul al no poder ayudarles más, y se despidió de ellos pues también se dirigía con su equipo, pues se iría de misión igualmente, Resignados se dirigieron a la torre de la Hokage Tsunade, Shikamaru trato de convencer a Ino que mejor esperaran a que el castaño regresara pero la rubia se negó rotundamente y llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage , tocaron 3 veces y la puerta fue abierta por Shizune que llevaba en manos a Tonton.

-pasen chicos – les dijo y una vez adentro cerró la puerta pero tanto la pelinegra con el cerdito salieron de la oficina, pues tenían que ver algunos asuntos en el hospital.

Los dos se acercaron al escritorio de la Hokage, que se encontraba leyendo algunos documentos, hasta que los dejo en su escritorio – ¿qué sucede chicos? – les pregunto quitándose sus gafas rojas poniéndolas en el escritorio y se tronaba un poco la nuca.

-disculpe Tsunade –sama , es que, hemos estado buscando de neji-kun por toda la aldea y nos dijeron que fue de misión, y queríamos saber cuando regresa – explico la joven, esperando una respuesta.

-El equipo Gai salió a una misión de rango B a **Shimogakure** (霜隠れの里, _Shimogakure no Sato_ ; Literalmente "Aldea Oculta en el Frío") hace ya una semana, ya deberían de venir de regreso – explico la mujer rubia, mientras se estiraba un poco , Ino iba a preguntar otra cosa pero fue interrumpida , ya que Shizune entro agresivamente a la oficina .

-TSUNADE-SAMA LA NECESITAMOS URGENTEMENTE – grito exaltada, causando que la quinta se levantara del lugar y saliera junto a ella, tanto el Nara como la Yamanaka fueron tras ellas, se dirigían al hospital de Konoha mientras la explicaba a la rubia o sucedido.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Tsunade le dijo a los muchachos que la esperaran ahí, y entro a la sala de emergencias junto con Shizune, Shikamaru e Ino observaron que en la sala de espera se encontraba el equipo de Kurenai, con caras bastante preocupadas, Ino se acercó a ellos – Chicos ¡ ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? – pregunto preocupada, Hinata estaba al borde de las lágrimas y los otros tenían caras largas.

-Nosotros íbamos de salida a una misión de rango C, cuando a una hora de aquí encontramos al equipo Gai en estado crítico – explico Kurenai más seria de lo normal – tenían heridas muy profundas yGai estaba envenenado, y Neji…- hizo una pausa, pausa que para Shikamaru duro una eternidad – Neji no estaba con ellos, solo encontramos a Gai, lee y tenten.-dijo Shikamaru se congelo, ¿Qué había sucedido con Neji?

-¿y Kiba no pudo rastrearlo? - pregunto Shikamaru, pero Kiba negó con la cabeza, explicando que ni él ni Akamaru lograban encontrar un rastro.

Al cabo de un rato, Tsunade , Shizune y Sakura salían de la sala de emergencias un poco más aliviadas, Tsunade se acercó a los muchachos- Los 3 ya están estables, solo falta esperar a que despierten para que nos expliquen que es lo que paso, y ya con esos datos, buscaremos Hyuga –kun – dijo Tsunade, aliviando un poco a los demás, pero ¿Qué tanto deberían de esperar?

Paso una hora más, Naruto y Chouji ya habían llegado también, en la espera de noticias , después de un rato más Tsunade fue a la habitación de Gai-Sensei , pues le avisaron que estaba despertando, al abrir la puerta de la habitación , vio una escena que no se esperaba, Gai estaba luchando contra los enfermeros que luchaban por mantenerlo en la cama, mientras gritaba el nombre de joven Hyuga, desesperado.

Tsunade corrió a su lado y trato de calmarlo – Gai ¡ escucha, ya están a salvo, necesito que te tranquilices para que podamos buscar a Neji –kun – explico, debido a todos los gritos, todos los que estaban en la sala de espera corrieron a la habitación, Gai trato de calmarse, y se recostó resignado.- Gai, explícame que fue lo que sucedió – le pido al hombre de cejas pobladas, que cerró los ojos para recordar los acontecimientos.

Flash Back (contado desde el punto de vista de Gai)

 _Estábamos saliendo de_ **Shimogakure,** _habíamos cumplidoperfectamente nuestra misión, entregar el pergamino congelado a el nuevo líder de la aldea Yukiko , a unos minutos de llegar a la frontera del país de rayo, 10 sujetos nos emboscaron y atacaron._

 _Nos atraparon con la guardia baja, por lo que tardamos bastante en reaccionar al ataque, eran bastante poderosos, y provenían de la aldea de la nube, mientras peleábamos uno de ellos utilizo un genjustsu, que nos sumergió en una densa niebla._

 _-Gai –sensei no veo nada ¡ - escuche a mi pupilo Lee gritar, se escuchaba distante pero yo sabía que no lo estaba, grite a Neji para que usara el Byakugan , pero respondió diciéndome que no servía de nada._

 _Comencé a caminar tratando de encontrarlos, pero de la densa niebla comenzaron a salir shurikens y kunais y esquive fácilmente , pero a lo lejos oí que alguien no lo logro, por el sonido me di cuenta de que había_ _sido Lee el lastimado._

 _"Uno menos, faltan 3 "escuche a una voz femenina hablar, para después soltar una carcajada, después de la niebla salieron disparadas más shurikens que detuve con una fuerte patada._

 _"Ahora solo faltan 2 "dijo, por lo que temí por tenten, no me preocupe por Neji pues, él puede usar el Kaiten y ninguno de esos Kunais lo alcanzaría, él es mi pupilo más fuerte, pensé._

 _El próximo ataque no fueron kunais, ni shurikens, aparecieron diversos clones de sombras negros, y se abalanzaron sobre mí, pude derribar a la mayoría, pero, salían más y más, escuche a aquella mujer volver a reír ahora más fuerte._

 _"listo" dijo, confundiéndome, los clones desaparecieron, la niebla se disipó, permitiéndome ver, pero lo que no lo podía creer, uno de los sujetos que nos emboscaron, el más grande de todos, tenía a Neji en sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa, corrí para detenerlo, pero otro de ellos se interpuso en mi camino y me lanzo unas bolas de humo, que resultaron ser venenosas._

 _Caí al suelo, y mi visión se comenzó a hacer borrosa, mientras vi como aquellos 10 hombres se los llevaban._

 _Neji¡ -grite, pero todo se volvió negro._

 _Fin del flash back.-_

-así que los culpables son ninjas de La **Aldea Oculta de las Nubes** – dijo Tsunade, después todos se retiraron dejando a Gai y a Tsunade solos, El hombre apretaba fuertemente los puños, pues se sentía culpable, Tsunade se dio cuenta de eso y poso su mano en el hombro de Gai – no fue tu culpa…- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

\- si lo es Tsunade-sama ¡ - grito desesperado – yo asumí que el podría defenderse solo¡ , y no fue así ¡, si yo me hubiera preocupado por el ..-

-habría pasado exactamente lo mismo… Gai, los tomaron por sorpresa y los aprisionaron en un genjutsu, aunque tú te hubieras preocupado por el, al igual que con Lee y tenten, hubiera pasado lo mismo, ahora lo que debemos hacer es encontrarlo- dijo la rubia, y después se retro de la habitación, prometiéndole que encontraría a su pupilo.

Mientras con los demás chicos, Naruto estaba muy enojada, y eso era poco , uno de sus amigos había sido secuestrado proo quien sabe y quien y llevado a quien sabe dónde, Shikamaru también estaba muy preocupado, aunque lo disimulaba más, pronto vieron que Tsunade salía de la habitación de Gai y Naruto la intercepto.

-Abuela ¡ ¿Qué vamos a hacer ?¡ - pregunto Naruto casi gritando.

-ahora lo que debo hacer es comunicarme con el Raikage, ya que el secuestro sucedió fuera de las fronteras del país del fuego, si mando a un grupo de búsqueda, solo generare más problemas, necesito el permiso del Raikage primero – explico la rubia, y salió directo a su oficina para mandar el mensaje al país de rayo.

Esa noche, Shikamaru estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo, no podía dormir, y paso la noche en vela, pensando y rogando por que el ojiperla fuera encontrado lo más rápido posible.


End file.
